Battlefield 2142
Battlefield 2142 – kontynuacja gry Battlefield 2141 Battlefield 2. Posiada właściwie te same zasady: biegasz po polu walki i zabijasz wrogów. Tym razem akcja gry toczy się w roku 2142, w czasie nowej epoki lodowcowej. Można grać jako Unia Europejska i Koalicja Panazjatycka (Ruscy). Gra jest przepełniona noobami i cheaterami, którzy mogą utrudniać rozgrywkę. Cel gry Celem gry jest rozwalanie przeciwnika i zajmowanie jego flag. Dodano jednak nowy tryb gry - Tytan. Polega on na tym, że nad mapą wiszą dwa zajebiste krążowniki, które trzeba rozwalić, przejmując wyrzutnie rakietowe na mapie. Opcjonalnie, można się włamać na tytana na mały sabotażyk. Do wygrania gry można używać bajeranckich broni i gadżetów: * podręczny skaner * podręczny punkt spawnu * niewidzialne pole * cacuszko, które emituje twój hologram * granaty dymne, pokazujące na mapie wrogów Pojazdy w BF2142 * Samochody: małe, szybkie, zwinne i upierdliwe. Bardziej zaawansowani pakują na maskę bomby i wjeżdżają w czołg wroga, robiąc kamikaze. * APC: pojazdy transportowe, posiadające możliwość odpalania kapsuł. * Czołgi: pojazdy, zdolne rozwalić wszystko co się rusza i nie rusza. * Mechy: supernowoczesne machiny kroczące. W rzeczywistości są gorsze od APC. * Helikoptery: nazywają się helikopterami, a nie mają śmigła. Klasy w BF2142 * Snajper: ma kiczowatą snajperkę i cierpi na Parkinsona (gdy strzela, celownik mu lata). Pełni także funkcję komandosa. * Szturmowiec: mięso armatnie i zapchajdziura. Nie ma żadnych możliwości, oprócz tego, że jest również medykiem. * Inżynier: wyposażony w rakiety, kiczowaty PM i spawarkę, którą naprawi wszystko - od samochodów po rdzeń główny Tytana. * Support: profesja wybierana przez noobów, bo posiada potężną spluwę. Może rozdawać amunicję. Unlocki Podstawowe wyposażenie żołnierzy jest oczywiście kiczowate, ale w odróżnieniu od BF2, unlocki stanowią nie dodatek, ale podstawę gry. Teraz nooby zabijają swoich nie po to, by dostać się do pojazdu, ale by dostać nowe bronie. Mapy w BF2142 * Belgrade – stolica Serbii, cała ośnieżona * Cerbere Landing – bitwa gdzieś we Francji, cała mapa ośnieżona * Fall of Berlin – kontynuacja kwietnia 1945, Ruscy znowu atakują Berlin, ośnieżony oczywiście * Minsk – stolica Białorusi, cała ośnieżona * Verdun – a takie tam miasteczko we Francji, walka odbywa się w zaspach * Camp Gibraltar – mapa, nie mająca nic wspólnego z Gibraltarem, nie ma śniegu * Shuhia Taiba – jakieś arabskie rurociągi * Sidi Power Plant – elektrownia jądrowa w Egipcie * Suez Canal – kanał Sueski, cały wyschnięty * Tunis Harbor – bitwa o Tunis Są także 3 mapy do pobrania z neta: * Highway Tampa – przyszłościowa wersja tej znanej mapy z BF2, tym razem wszędzie są reklamy Intela, nawet stacje benzynowe przeszły pod jego opiekę * Operation Shingle – nawalanka w zatłoczonej afrykańskiej bazie wojskowej * Wake Island 2142 – ośnieżona wersja mapy Wake Island 2007 z BF2 Oraz 3 mapy w dodatku Northern Strike: * Port Bavaria – zjazdy na nartach w Alpach * Bridge at Remagen – bitwa o most nad Remagen, całkowicie skuty lodem * Liberation of Leipzig – nocna bitwa o Lipsk, widoczność na niej prawie zerowa, tak, że nie odróżniasz swojego od wroga Noob w BF2142 * Ulubione wyposażenie nooba (z podziałem na klasy): ** Zwiad: Zeller H-ASR + Aktywny kamuflaż IT-33 + ładunki wybuchowe RDX; ** Szturm: Baur HAR + Rakiety PK-74; ** Wsparcie: Ganz HMG/Clark 15b + IDS + działko wartownicze A12 Enforcer; * Szarżuje na walkera z pistoletem, bo się naczytał o otworkach wentylacyjnych. Ambitniejsi szarżują z nożem; * Spamuje granatami EMP w każdy pojazd jaki przyuważy i zaciesza. Jeszcze częściej spamuje śmigła; * Szturmuje działko automatyczne od frontu; * Rozwala z Zellera własne miny; * Ustawia się idealnie pod Tytanem i odpala pody z APCka; * Spamuje granatami przez pole siłowe. Zawsze ginie; * Bierze snajpera i ustawia nad sobą dronę; * Nabiera się na dowcipy: „Alt+F4 FOR FREE PORN/SUPER CHEATS/GOD MODE”. Zawsze; * Wbija walkerem na czołg i zaciesza na czacie: „TAXIII”; * Używa rakietek na dystansie poniżej 20m, po czym oskarża ludzi o czitowanie bo nikogo nie może zabić; * Atakując czołg gunshipem, wywala cały magazynek rakiet w tarcze i wyłapuje z działa; * Spamuje przez całą grę wrogie silosy z działek na Tytanie, uniemożliwiając ich przejęcie; * Przez pół meczu stoi obok commandera z nożem w łapie, a gdy ten się skapnie, że mu ktoś blokuje widnokrąg, dostaje z noża pod pretekstem „USELESS CAMPING NOOB”. Niektórzy używają wyzwisk typu „NOOB COMMANDER”; * Uprawia statspadding. Zawsze jako ofiara; * Skacze z dużej wysokości, nie wiedząc, jak otworzyć spadochron; * Zakleja flagi RDX-ami i minuje za pomocą APM, najczęściej ginie od RDXa zdetonowanego przez siebie; * Sądzi, że granat dymny ułatwi mu przebicie się przez otwartą przestrzeń; * Stawia Znacznik Dowódcy Drużyny w miejscach, gdzie nie działają (pod przeszkodami) i nie reaguje na prośby o zmianę jego lokalizacji; * Kiedy postawi znacznik na Tytanie to pomiędzy polem siłowym, a krawędzią krążownika, przez co 50% jego ludzi ginie, a 49% nie trafia w Tytana (kapsułą przez znacznik nie da się sterować); * Rozwala KAŻDY znacznik dowódcy nawet, swój własny; * ZAWSZE pakuje się na wrogiego Tytana, nawet, jeśli przeciwnik rozwala mu rdzeń; * Widząc, że został mu jeden pulpit robi teamkilla, żeby wróg go rozwalił i mógł se przejść do zwycięskiego teamu… * … oczywiście nie przewidział, że może dostać bana, lub po prostu będzie po równo; * Tworzy drużynę i zamyka ją, nie zapraszając nikogo; * Prowadząc czołg KPA „Nekomata MBT” wjeżdża na wodę myśląc, że to amfibia; * Chowa się za wybuchowymi beczkami/skrzyniami. Kategoria:Gry komputerowe